


We Are So Used To Each Other

by enjoyauthor



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Break Up, Dialogue, Drabble, Loneliness, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoyauthor/pseuds/enjoyauthor
Summary: When all is said and done, what left is an emptiness.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	We Are So Used To Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> This story (dialogues) is about Ryeonseung who can't function well alone without each other after they broke up because they were so used to each other (in my imagination).  
> The normal text is Seungwoo.  
> The italic is Seungyoun.
> 
> I'm not sure why i wrote this drabble. It just dialogues. I'm not really good at story telling or making a story (my other horrible fics are the proves😅), so i settle with writing the dialogues only for this one. My english is not really good so pardon me if there's a lot of grammatical mistakes here. So without further ado let's get started. Happy reading everyone. 💙

"I still make two plates of dinner"

_"I still make two cups of coffee"_

"But one of those goes to waste"

_"But one of those goes cold"_

"I still let his side of bed empty"

_"I still reach out my arm to his side of bed"_

"But my arm wonder to feel the empty side"

_"But my arm meet a cold sheet"_

"I still say `i'm home` everytime i come home"

_"I still say `i'm home` everytime i come home"_

"But i meet silence"

_"But i come to an empty space"_

"I still call your name"

_"I still hear your voice calling my name"_

"But you no longer here"

_"But you're not with me anymore"_

"Why couldn't we stop fighting"

_"Why didn't we try harder"_

"Why did we give up"

_"Why did we stop"_

"Why do i still want us"

_"Why do i still miss us"_

"God, i hate him"

_"I fucking hate him"_

"But i still love him"

_"But i still love him"_

"I love you so much Cho Seungyoun"

_"I love you so much Han Seungwoo"_

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's it. The reason why i use "open ending" tag is because i want to make a sequel for this drabble with a happy ending. But i'm not sure when hahahaha. I'm not even sure people will read this drabble haha.  
> But yeah that's the fic. Reach out to me on twitter @sugababywoo if you want to talk about anything 😊  
> I hope you guys enjoy it. Please give both Seungwoo and Seungyoun lots of love and support. Love you guys 💙


End file.
